


Fire in the Snow

by norselurkingwolf



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 05:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/norselurkingwolf/pseuds/norselurkingwolf
Summary: Dialah api yang memancarkan kehangatan di tengah hamparan salju musim dingin.
Relationships: Illya Kuryakin/Gaby Teller





	Fire in the Snow

Ia lahir di tempat yang dingin.

Tempat dingin itu pula yang membesarkannya. Tempat di mana tidak ada menyambutnya seperti keluarga jika pulang, dan tidak ada juga yang benar-benar peduli jika ia tak pernah pulang.

Itu membuatnya tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tidak akrab dengan kehangatan dari orang-orang yang mempedulikannya. Maka ketika ia sudah memiliki beberapa orang dekat, orang-orang yang menyambutnya jika ia pulang, menanyakan kabarnya atau apa yang ia pikirkan, ia malah merasa janggal. Ia tidak terbiasa dengan semua itu, dengan orang-orang yang peduli dengannya.

Gaby, wanita yang pertama kali ditemuinya di Jerman Timur beberapa waktu lalu itu, kini telah berada di urutan teratas dari orang-orang tersebut. Ia akan menanyakan banyak hal jika illya pulang dari suatu misi tanpa dirinya. Ia akan berbagi banyak hal jika mereka bersama; cerita, makanan, candaan, kebahagiaan, kesedihan, banyak hal.

Di samping itu, tak jarang pula Gaby pulalah yang dapat menahan amarahnya. Wanita itu telah melindunginya berkali-kali dan mencegahnya dari pilihan yang menimbulkan bencana.

Ketika ia pulang dari misi yang membuatnya terpuruk--yang cukup sering terjadi--Gaby akan berada di samping pria itu, memastikan ia tak sendirian.

Jika Illya adalah salju di musim dingin, Gaby adalah api unggun yang menyala di tengahnya. Tidak sepenuhnya mencairkan sang salju sampai ia berubah bentuk dan menghilang, tetapi hanya sekadar membuatnya tak benar-benar terasa dingin dan mematikan. Gaby meneranginya dengan warna baru yang menghangatkan sang salju.


End file.
